wiggly_milleniumfandomcom-20200214-history
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing is the 29th Wiggles video. It was released on the 5th June 2008. Song List # You Make Me Feel Like Dancing # Dr Knickerbocker # A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe # Old Dan Tucker # One Finger, One Thumb # The Shimmie Shake! # The Fairy Dance # Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) # Swedish Rhapsody # La Bamba # I Drive The Big Red Car # (Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop # Follow the Leader # Tales of the Vienna Woods # To Have A Tea Party # The Mooche # First in Line # Swinging On A Swing # Country Garden (Instrumental) # We're All Friends Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves. Ready to sing? Dance? Dress up? Here are some songs from different times and different places. Song #1: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Leo and Sam take turns singing, then they switch to Greek halfway through on the main verse. Song #2: Dr Knickerbocker Dr. Knickerbocker Knickerbocker Number Nine. Sam is dressed up as the doctor, while Murray, Anthony and Jeff dance along. Anthony introduces the next song. Song #3: A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe Megan, Emily, and Clare dance an Irish jig for the second half of the song. Murray introduces Troy Cassar-Daley, a guitarist and singer. Song #4: Old Dan Tucker Troy and Captain Feathersword sing alternate verses while Anthony is dressed as Old Dan Tucker. The Wiggly Dancers do one of those poses where they lift one of their legs. Song #5: One Finger, One Thumb The Wiggles take turns singing these verses where they add another body part or action each time around. Then Captain Feathersword sings, then Captain and Sam sing the longest verse. Captain Feathersword is dressed as an Ed Sullivan-esque talk show host on a black and white TV. He introduces the Wiggles, who are dressed up like the Beatles, complete with go-go dancers! Song #6: The Shimmie Shake! Sam greets Dorothy the Dinosaur and compliments her on her tutu. He asks what, and Dorothy replies there are fairy wings as she is ready to perform a fairy dance. Sam goes off to get his wings too. Song #7: The Fairy Dance Dorothy narrates this counting song. More Wiggly Dancer antics. Song #8: Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Everyone's dressed up on sailor uniforms. Wags plays the tally man. Dorothy the Dinosaur sings this song, and toddlers Murray, Jeff and Anthony plays the skippers. Sam even sings with someone else's lips. Murray is dressed in a suit. He is getting ready to go to the ball. It's Achilea the Mouse's ball. Come on and dance. Song #9: Swedish Rhapsody Lots of dancing on the ballroom as Jeff and Murray play accordion and guitar up in the balcony. Anthony and Fernando introduce the next song. Anthony plays a guitar riff, and Fernando recognizes the song as La Bamba. Song #10: La Bamba - featuring Fernando Sr. and Fernandito Moguel Mario and Caterina dance, while the Moguels and the Wiggles are up on balconies. This is done entirely in Spanish. Later on Mario and Caterina tie a ribbon with just their feet. Song #11: I Drive The Big Red Car Dorothy teaches a disco dance move called the Bus Stop. Song #12: (Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop Antonio is the bus driver. Song #13: Follow the Leader Sam, Dorothy, and Captain sing this. Anthony tells everyone to get a partner and let's do the waltz together. Song #14: Tales of the Vienna Woods The second part of the song has dancing in a big ballroom with computer duplicated images of the dancers. Song #15: To Have A Tea Party The Wiggles and Dorothy sing this one. Jeff introduces Duke Ellington's The Mooche. Song #16: The Mooche (Cham) The Wiggles are dressed in cool zoot suits, and they sport cat noses, while the dancers are dressed up in fuller cat costumes. Song #17: First in Line Anthony introduces the next song where Sam is on a swing and Anthony needs some help pushing him. At the count of three, he calls out for Wags. He tries again. Wags arrives and Anthony gives him the instructions. Song #18: Swinging On A Swing Murray introduces George who has a bouzouki. Song #19: Country Garden (Instrumental) They take turns strumming their guitar and bouzouki. Then Kristy and Caterina do some ballet. Some of the guys dance as bees and the girls dance in country dresses. Song #20: We're All Friends (Cover Of Greg Page's Song) This take on an All New Wiggles Version Of This Song song uses just the Wiggles and the Mascots for names. Closing Credits During the credits, each Wiggle tells the viewer their favorite part of making the CD & DVD: For Murray, it was playing his multiple guitars, including the Dobro. For Sam, it was singing, and playing his trumpet. He then proceeds to play a short part of "Get Ready To Wiggle" on his trumpet. For Jeff, it was playing his keyboards and learning new dance steps. And for Anthony, it was working with his son, Antonio. Trivia *Greg wrote the songs I Drive The Big Red Car, To Have A Tea Party, First in Line and Swinging On A Swing long before he left due to an illness called Orthostatic Intolerance. *I Drive the Big Red Car and To Have a Tea Party were filmed in early 2007 because Dorothy's 7th costume was shown. *The Wiggles are seen in the epilogue in the end credits. *This was the first video to be released on Blu-ray. *Songs from this video can be seen in Wiggle and Learn. Category:Wiggles videos